A Reason to Forget
by Cavca
Summary: The day an old foe makes a visit the Teen Titans receive a strange letter. Then during a fight they meet an odd newcomer with natural powers. After Terra the Teen Titans aren't sure if they can trust weird new girl. Who is this girl and why is she so...


The day an old foe makes a visit, the Teen Titans receive a strange letter. Then, during a fight, they meet an odd new-comer with 'natural' powers. After Terra, the Teen Titans aren't sure if they can trust weird new girl. Who is this girl? And why is she so reclusive? Can the Titans figure out who she is before something bad happens?

A Reason to Forget

Authoress' Note: Hello, few Cavca fans!!! I am back with a new fic, this one written entirely by me. I apologize for it being rather amateur-ish. I've never written a Teen Titans fic before. Anywhoo, this story takes place a few weeks after Terra first betrayed the Titans. I may be updating and changing things as Cartoon Network puts out more episodes. And I'm so sorry for not getting it up before Aftershock part 2 came out. Or before Aftershock part 1 came out for that matter. I'm so sorry. Because of it, it may be slightly confusing. I'll add that as I go. As you should be able to tell by the summary, I'm adding an OC. I hope you all like it. Please read!

Chapter One: The Letter and the Fight.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin sat on the horseshoe-shaped couch in Titans' Tower, watching one of Cyborg's horror movies. Starfire was clinging to Robin's arm in fear and Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the edge of their seats, watching as people ran for their lives, while Raven sat back, reading.

After the movie ended and Robin turned off the television, they all headed off to bed, when Starfire stopped and turned back toward the living room.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked, seeing her hesitation.

"Something is not right," she said looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess it was nothing." She smiled sleepily and walked out, closely followed by Robin.

"Good morning all," Starfire called, flying through the house and stopping by the doors of each of her friends' rooms. "Wake up, dear friends!"

The remaining four titans drudged into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I have made you breakfast!" she chimed placing a plate of food in front of every chair. "What are we to do this day?"

"Video games!" Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed at the same time, both jumping up from the table and rushing to the couch.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a booming sound, and a white envelope floated down from the ceiling and landed on the coffee table in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What the? Hey, Robin!" Cyborg said flipping the envelope over to Robin.

"What's this?" Robin asked clueless.

"It appeared with the light," Starfire said looking over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

He slit open the top and pulled out a letter addressed to the Titans in green calligraphy.

"Titans, Beware. The Dark Sister shall return shortly. She has found help from the Freak. Be on guard," Robin read aloud. "It's not signed."

"Dark Sister? Freak? What the heck does that mean?" Beast Boy yelled.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better get to town before something bad happens," Robin declared getting up and leading the rest out.

They got to the city, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's going on? Nothing's wrong here," Robin raved irritated.

"Uh, guys," Cyborg said pointing up the street.

A figure clad in dark purple flew above, blasting things with purple beams, while a cloaked form below walked along, pointing a strange wand at things, causing them to come alive and attack innocent civilians.

"Blackfire!" Starfire screamed angrily.

"And Control Freak! So that's what the letter meant," Raven mumbled.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

Starfire flew at Blackfire.

"I told you I'd be back, little sister," Blackfire said flying up to Star.

"And I will put you back where you belong," Star roared back at her.

It was Tamaranian (An: i kan spel) against Tamaranian and the battle was just beginning.

Meanwhile, the remaining four Titans went to work defeating Control Freak's creations.

"You will never be rid of Control Freak!" he yelled, laughing manically. Two lamp poles, a fire hydrant, and a mailbox lifted themselves from the ground and charged at Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin.

As the Teen Titans battled it out, far above, a young girl sat on the edge of a building, watching the fight.

"They're taking too long. If they don't hurry, they'll be too exhausted the next few days to figure out Slade's plan," she mumbled to herself, her eyes darting between the two battles.

Back down below, the Titans' luck was growing thin. Control Freak was gaining power and the many things he had brought to life were surrounding the three boys and Raven.

Through a gap in the light posts, Beast Boy saw something so strange, he thought he was imagining it. He saw two small vines growing at an unusual rate. They slipped up beside Control Freak and slowly wrapped themselves around Control Freak's remote. Suddenly, they tightened and with a large jerking motion, the vines pulled the remote from Control Freak's hand. The "creatures" around the Titans fell still and lifeless.

"Hey! Where's my remote? I'm nothing without my remote!" Control Freak yelled, looking around wildly.

A loud whistling noise came from behind him and everyone but the two battling sisters turned toward the source of the sound.

"Hey, Control Freak, looking for this?!" asked a teenage girl with short green hair, holding the remote up with one hand. "You've relinquished control," she added raising her right hand. From the palm of her hand shot thick green vines that covered Control Freak, tying him up.

At about the same time Control Freak fell to his knees, the combat of flesh and blood ended, Blackfire crashing into the ground, cracking the concrete.

When the appropriate police had taken the two criminals away, the Teen titans were left alone with their helper. Upon closer inspection, they realized that her hair was not entirely green. It was platinum blonde, with dyed green tips. Her bangs hung down to her shoulders, while the rest of her hair stopped below her ears.

"Who is she?" Starfire asked, suddenly realizing the girl's presence.

"She helped us with Control Freak," Robin said.

"Who are you? And why did you help us?" Raven asked, suspicious.

"Oh, yeah. Ooops, sorry. Fiona Crescent, at your service," she said bowing to each of them. "I'm a rather big fan of you and you looked like you needed help."

"We did NOT need help," Raven snapped back. "We could have handled things on our own."

"Oh. Sorry, then. I'll get out of your way, then." Fiona lifted off the ground and flew out of sight.

"Fiona Crescent.... I've heard that name before," Robin mumbled. "Hey, Cy?"

"Yes?" Cyborg responded.

"Do you think you could look into her? You know, find out about her?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Hoped you liked the first chapter. This is Cavca, over and out.


End file.
